projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball Xenoverse Review
Jared gives a review for Dragonball Xenoverse. Synopsis Jared made a five part series on Dragonball games, and he's a huge fan of the series. Something about this game made him pick it up, and it isn't a great game, but he is glad he picked it up. The biggest draw of the game is that player's can create their own character, with a wide range of customization. The player plays through key moments throughout the franchise's history. The story isn't great, but it is a breath of fresh air. Let's face it, having your dream favorite original character helping the main heroes is pretty cool. The battle system allows for up to 6 player fights. There is a mix of light and heavy melee attacks, with special moves and ultimate attacks. It is very basic unlike most other Dragonball games or other fighting games. Jared felt like he came up with his own combos. The combo system is simple, but fun. Xenoverse is more of an RPG, with the character leveling up. You can also choose your own special attacks, and its awesome! The parallel quest give out random drop rewards, forcing the player to grind until they get what they want. Jared didn't mind this so much. The items feel rewarding, and it is enticing to get the best scores possible. Connecting to servers and seeing other player's run around is awesome, and other player's can be teamed up with and battled. Players can play with friends, strangers, or computer team mates. Jared had the most fun by getting rewards in parallel quests. Trying to connect online right now is a struggle, and it is easily possible to get booted back to the title screen! This can even happen in single player! They have been doing a lot of maintenance and it is better. Versus matches have constant problems with characters jumping around all over the place or getting hit by nothing. It is better playing on the same screen, or against one other player. The HUB city also has problems as the entire game is based around it. Even wanting to play Versus mode with someone next to you is tedious - this goes for every setting in the game. Accessory shops have some issues, as it is not possible to see what you are purchasing - so you have to buy it, and hope you like how it looks. Some equipment state that they improve other attacks, but doesn't say what the moves are. You can only have one character until the game is beaten. This is the most unique Dragonball Z game in a long time. The way the story is told is a nice touch as it isn't just a rehash. The combat is fun, but isn't deep. The online is neat, but has problems, and the interface has some issues. 6/10. The technical and interface issues hold it back. Jared wants to see more in a sequel - a co-op story, and more. Jared likes being able to be put into the Dragonball universe to allow all his fan-fictions to come true! Category:Reviews Category:Videos